Love In This Club
by brandOFheroin09
Summary: Alice handed the keys and a fifty to the valet and flashed him a killer smile, and we walked right past the bouncer, who winked at Rose. V.I.P. That’s the only way we did things.' All human. OCC. Lemony chapters soon to come.
1. Shake That

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of these characters. **

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story so I hope you like it. All human. Mostly all OCC. Same pairings.**

**P.S. - The song in this chapter is Pop, Lock, and Drop It by Huey.**

Love in this Club

Shake That

Bella's P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe I let Rose and Alice dress me again! You think I would have learned from the last time!

"Oh Bella! Stop sulking and embrace your sexy!" Rose yelled to me from the passenger's seat of Alice's yellow Porsche. And when I say she yelled, I mean it. Alice had the music so loud that I could barely hear myself think! As if we wouldn't get our ears damaged enough from the ridiculously loud music at the club we were headed to.

"Bella, seriously, Rose is right. This club won't know what hit it when these three hot chicas strut in!" Alice chimed in.

I had to admit, we all did look damn fine. Alice in her low cut, scoop-neck top, Daisy Dukes, and black paten-leather pumps, Rosalie in her tiny red tube-top, black skinny jeans, and red paten-leather pumps, and me in my outfit Alice and Rose practically forced me into; a very short, strapless, black leather dress with small gold trim around the top and the bottom. Finally finished with a pair of strappy gold heals.

We pulled up to the club – that was just opening tonight – Alice handed the keys and a fifty to the valet and flashed him a killer smile, and we walked right past the bouncer, who winked at Rose. V.I.P. That's the only way we did things.

Once inside, we made a B-line for the bar. Free dinks all night. Good thing because we did not intend to stop drinking and dancing till the wee hours of the morning. We got three shots and toasted to a great night and threw them back – same as we did every time we went to the club.

We finally made our way to the dance floor and the crowd parted as we did.

Edward's P.O.V.

I looked myself over in the mirror. I must say, I did look pretty good. My crisp black button-down hugged my chest and the same for my dark jeans fitting snuggly.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door and jumped in the Vanquish as it purred to life. I opened the gates and off I went to pick up Emmet and Jasper – my two best friends.

"Dude, I don't see why we couldn't take my jeep. There's so much more room!"

"Emmet, its mot our fault you are the size of a grizzly bear. And besides, when's the last time you washed that thing?! It's covered in mud." Jasper teased.

When we finally pulled up to the red carpet in front of the club, I threw the keys and some cash to the valet. The bouncer stopped us, only briefly, until he realized who we were. Then he apologized and let us enter.

This really was a great club. Lights everywhere, people going crazy and letting loose on the dance floor, and a clear, light bar.

That's where we headed next. The bar.

All three of us grabbed a couple drinks as we scanned the room. That's when I saw them – saw her. I elbowed both Emmet and Jasper and nodded in the ladies' direction. No one said anything. I looked at both of my friends – their jaws hit the floor.

"Damn, look at those three!" Emmet said after a couple minutes.

The three girls were standing in the middle of the dance floor grinding on each other while they were talking and laughing. There was a huge crowd of guys gathered around watching these sexy women as they danced in a way they knew would make every guy drool and every girl hate them.

Then the blonde noticed that we were staring and she whispered to her friends and they looked over at us too. When the next song started, they all grinned slyly at us.

_Toot that thang up mami make it roll  
Once you pop pop lock it for me girl get low  
If your mama gave it to you baby girl let it show  
Once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh)_

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_  
Tonight it's gonna be some changes  
No acting sadity  
So stop acting and get it clapping  
'Cause I'm knowing you feeling me  
Yeah you cute  
But don't let that shit go to your head  
'Cause with this cutie won't do  
Pimping another one will  
You prepared rocking a skirt  
And your heels so tall  
And we ain't with none of that tricking but our bills so tall  
_

_I've been peeping you for a while and you're throwing it back  
If you looking for you balla we got dough in the back  
Look your color camello brown  
And your skin so smooth  
I'm having fantasies about what you and me can do  
And you an undercover freak  
You probably thinking the same  
I'm seeing light up on your face because you peeping my chain  
And I ain't tryna put you out there as if you a freak  
So don't even take it that way just say you did it for me  
And yeah you probably roll with me 'cause it's money in my pockets  
So before then I gotta see you pop lock and drop it_

_Toot that thang up mami make it roll  
Once you pop pop lock it for me girl get low  
If your mama gave it to you baby girl let it show  
Once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh)_

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

Then about half way through the song, my friends and I found ourselves hypnotized by these beautiful women. We started to walk toward them. Emmet silently asked the blonde to dance, Jasper asked the little pixie with the black hair, and I asked the brunet - the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

She was grinding against me, her tiny frame fitting perfectly to mine, then she turned and put her hands on my chest and grinded with me some more, straddling my right leg.

_I ain't gotta be your man  
But I really wouldn't mind  
We ain't got to talk again I'm just tryna have a time  
If you a balla pulla stack out and smack her on the ayyy  
Pop locking cock blockas get up out the way  
Let lil mami get low  
Give a space let her sweat  
The club turning to hooters 'cause they shirts is so wet  
From the window to the wall  
Lil mama showing her thong  
The broad freaking herself it's telling me that it's on  
You ready then we can roll I'm telling you we can go  
_

_I'm thinking if I can handle it the way you make it roll  
You grooving and speeding up  
You right in between us  
If you a stripteaser then baby don't tease us  
At first I thought I was tripping  
But my vision getting clearer  
You moving that thang around as if you practice in the mirror  
She doing a new dance  
What the next man said  
I'm like naw she just pop locking on a headstand_

_Toot that thang up mami make it roll  
Once you pop pop lock it for me girl get low  
If your mama gave it to you baby girl let it show  
Once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh)_

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Pop lock and drop it._

_Make it roll to the left (left)  
Roll to the right (right)  
Pop lock and drop it get low a'ight  
Make it roll to the left (left)  
Roll to the right (right)  
Pop lock and drop it get low a'ight  
It ain't tricking if you got it  
We got it but I ain't giving  
Just bounce it and roll wit it and maybe you roll wit us  
It ain't tricking if you got it  
We got it and I ain't giving  
Just bounce it and roll wit it and maybe you roll wit us_

Pop lock and drop it  
Now pop lock and drop it for me  
Pop lock and drop it  
Say pop lock and drop it  
What's your name girl  
Neva mind never mind  
Do you thang girl fire you ain't never lied  
What's your name girl  
Never mind never mind  
Do you thang girl fire you ain't never lied (Oh)

Then the song ended.

**A/N: Seeing as this is my first story, I would love some reviews. Tell me if you like it and such. I do accept constructive criticism too (but don't be mean about it. )**


	2. Slow Motion

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of these characters.**

**A/N: Heyy all! Hope you liked the first chapter and I hope you will like this one as well. I know it's short but bare with me, school is just ending. **

Love in this Club

Slow Motion

Bella's P.O.V.

Rose, Alice, and I were having a blast. We always had fun when we went to the clubs, but the opening nights were always the best. We talked and laughed and just loved every minute of it while we were dancing. Then Rose spotted three guys standing at the bar just drinking and watching us dance. God, they were gorgeous!

"Hey girls, do you see those three guys at the bar? Wow! When the next song starts, we are gunna dance as sexy as possible and they won't be able to resist!" Rose said to us.

The song finally ended and we just smiled coyly at those three men. When the next song started, the three of us just let loose. Our hips swayed from side to side and our hands went to our hair. And as if right on cue, about halfway through the song, those boys started to walk over to us. The big burly guy with the curly brown hair and brown eyes grabbed Rose. The blonde guy with the bluest eyes I have ever seen grabbed Alice. And that left me with the most beautiful creature I have ever seen! He had gorgeous bronze hair that was all mussed up and the most intoxicating emerald eyes I have ever seen. His tight black button-down left little to the imagination, as did his tight, dark jeans.

When he put his hands on my hips, and electric current ran straight through my body. I melted right into his body as we danced – our hips in perfect rhythm with one another. Then I turned and put both of my hands on his chiseled chest and straddled his right leg. He seemed to like that even more because his eyes were full of lust.

Then the song ended. We stood there staring into each others eyes until I snaked my arms around his neck when the next song started.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said in my sexiest voice.

Then he did something completely unexpected. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Well hello Bella. I'm Edward." This not only shocked me, but sent chills down my spine from his velvety voice.

Once I regained consciousness, my mind went into overdrive.

_How did this beautiful creature come into my life?! What should I do? Should I ask him out?_

The I mentally slapped myself.

_How about finishing the conversation you started, Bella! Or at least answer him!_

"Well, it was very kind of you to come and sweep me off my feet, Edward. How about we go and get a drink?" I said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bar.

At the bar, we just told each other a little bit about our lives. I told Edward how I was an accountant, but I really was an aspiring singer/song writer. I told him how Alice and Rose were my best friends and how we lived together and have since after high school. Then he told me about his life. He told me how he was in medical school and he was going to be a surgeon. He also told me about his best friends Emmet and Jasper. He said that he had a house in Beverly Hills and how he played piano.

And then I started to feel slightly tipsy and had an uncontrollable urge to dance. So I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor.

Edward's P.O.V.

_How did I ever come upon this woman?! This angelic seductress! _I thought as we danced. _She is the most beautiful and engaging woman I have ever met! She was fantastically smart and knew where she was going in life. And, God, could she dance! The way she swayed her hips and the way she wrapped her sweet strawberry scented hair in one hand as we danced, revealing her beautiful, pale neck…_

And with that thought, I leaned down to feather small kisses across her shoulder, up her neck, to her ear, where I nipped and sucked at her earlobe. And then – she moaned. _As if I don't have enough of a hard-on from this woman! _And then, as husky as I could manage,

"Let's get out of here." I said, but it almost sounded like a growl.

"My thought exactly." She breathed in my ear.

I took Bella's hand and we made our way out of the club and out into the cool night air. As we waited for the valet to bring my car around, I wrapped my arms around her and just feathered her neck with more kisses. I wanted to make her moan like she did in the club. It just turned me on to no end.

When the valet finally came around with my car, we both jumped into the car as quickly as possible. We both knew how badly we wanted to 'get to know each other'.

I sped back to my house as fast as my car would allow. Everything seemed to go slower when you wanted them to go fast, like the gate in my drive way or the security system on my house.

Finally we were in my garage. I got out and swiftly walked around to the passenger's side of the car, where I opened the door and pulled Bella out. I pushed her up against the car and just engaged in the most passionate kiss I have ever had.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but do you think I would give you lemons without reviews?! So get to work! p.s. – I am more than likely gunna take a little bit more time to update with chapter 3 because come to find out I have SATs Saturday morning! Funnnn… (except for not really) so chillax and I will try to make chapter 3 longer and even better than 1 and 2! (gosh I feel like someone running for class pres. Or something with all these promises. Haha )**


	3. One Day You'll Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of these characters.**

**A/N: So I know you guys probably all hate me because I am finally just updating this story now. I have no excuse other than laziness and limited access to a computer (thanks to my 4 siblings). Anyway I will honestly try to update this much more often.**

Love In This Club

One Day You'll Be Mine

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_This cannot be happening! I am making out with theeee most gorgeous guy I have ever seen! And from what I feel, there is much more to come._

When he pulled me from the car, I didn't know what to think. But in this moment, I can't think. His skilled hands are everywhere and his soft lips on mine are causing me to have temporary amnesia.

"Edward…house." I managed to breathe out in between kisses. He scooped me up into his arms and practically kicked in the door to the house. From what I could see, he had a gorgeous home, but right now everything was all just a blur.

When we finally reached what I assumed to be the master bedroom, Edward kicked the door shut behind us and laid me in the middle of an enormous bed. He crawled on top of me and the look in his eyes was undeniably sexy. His eyes were almost black with passion and I am sure mine looked similar if not the same.

"Beautiful…" he mumbled into my skin as he placed light butterfly kisses across my jaw and down my neck.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

As I worked my way back up to her lips, I admired the beautiful alabaster color of her skin and how soft and warm it felt under my hands. She was honestly the most amazing woman I have ever met/seen in my life, and I have only known her for a couple of hours!

We were just kissing and making out for a while, when she broke the kiss. I thought she just needed to catch her breath, so I continued my work on her neck, leaving small love bites in my wake. It wasn't until she grabbed my chin that I realized she had a whole other plan.

She looked at me through hooded lids as she grabbed my hand. She held my gaze as she brought my hand up and placed it on one of her breasts.

We both moaned at the sensation of being connected in such an intimate way. She arched her back into me and I immediately went to work on massaging her through the sexy little dress she had on. When she regained some composure, she went to work on the buttons of my black shirt that was now a rumpled mess.

At the last button, Bella put her hands on my chest and moved them to my shoulders, sliding them down my arms until my shirt was around my wrists. I threw the shirt across the room as Bella pushed me back so she could stand up.

She reached around to the back of her dress and my mind raced. She slid the zipper down and let the dress pool at her feet. There she stood, in nothing but a black lace thong and her gold stilettos. It was like the gods had answered my prayers as I just shamelessly stared at her in awe. I could feel my jeans growing tighter than they ever should have been.

This woman would be the death of me. That was the turning point of the might where I just snapped. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster.

All while we are kissing, Bella is working on the button and zipper of my jeans. She finally pushed my pants and boxers down my legs, and my erection sprung free. She pressed herself against me and moaned into my mouth.

Finally I grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. I crawled over and sat between her legs. I kissed and sucked on her supple breasts, switching from one side to the other giving each equal attention. Then I licked a path down to her hip bones and kissed each hip before pulling that sexy little piece of lace down her legs.

I kissed the insides of her thighs, leaving her squirming and begging to be touched in that one particular place. Finally I gave into her pleading. I lightly kissed her other lips before plunging my tongue deep in her wet core. She screamed in pleasure as I teased her with my tongue.

"Edward, I need you now!" was all she said that needed to convince me. I crawled up her sexy form and positioned myself at her entrance. I silently asked her permission and she nodded. Then I drove myself into her hot wet core.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Uhhhhhhhhnnnnnnn!! Ed-ward!!" were the only things that came out of my mouth as he drove his long hard dick in to my core. He started off slow, but as the pressure was building in the pit of my stomach, I was begging him. "Ohhhhh, harder, Edward! Faster!"

He gladly obliged slamming into me with, what seemed like, all his strength. I was so close to release and I could tell that he was close too. He reached his hand between us and circled my clit, and I lost it. I screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm ripped through me tightening every muscle in my body.

With one last thrust, Edward fell into oblivion with me as he came inside me, and then collapsed at my side, panting just as I was. Once we caught our breath, we just lay there looking at each other. Finally, Edward spoke.

"I honestly have no words for what just happened. That was, by far, the most pleasurable moment of my life."

"I would have to say I would agree with you in saying that that was ahhhhhh-mazing."

"Now, the question is, where do we go from here?"

**A/N: Wow. That surprisingly didn't take me that long. I will try to get updates out a LOT faster than I have been. I love you for reading this and if you love me, you will review ******


End file.
